The subject disclosure relates to cloud computing systems, and more specifically, to computing resources for cloud computing systems. An orchestration engine can manage computing resources and/or workflows in a cloud computing environment. Generally, an orchestration engine can manage computing resources such as, for example, infrastructure computing resources, virtual machine computing resources, hardware computing resources, software application computing resources, etc. For instance, Ferris et al. (U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0213686) discloses that “a resource tracking module associated with the cloud network can track the actual amount of resources operated by the end users in executing applications associated with the ISV. The resource tracking module can compare the actual amount to the amount specified in the SaaS, and adjust the resources of the cloud network accordingly. In embodiments, the SaaS can be updated based on the adjustment.” Furthermore, Morgan (U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0226808) discloses that “a set of aggregate usage history data can record consumption of processor, software, or other resources subscribed to by a set of users, in one cloud or across multiple clouds. An entitlement engine can analyze the usage history data to identify a subscription margin for the subscribed resources, reflecting collective under-consumption of resources by the set of users on a collective basis, over different and/or dynamically updated subscription periods. In aspects, the entitlement engine or other logic can generate multiple hierarchical time periods or layers over which resource consumption can be tracked.” However, with an orchestration engine employed today, it is generally difficult and/or inefficient to maintain a common view of managed computing resources for the cloud computing environment. For example, multiple parties generally cannot accurately gather information about an infrastructure and/or services due to centralized mechanisms and/or propriety persistence mechanisms of transactions in a cloud computing environment. Moreover, with an orchestration engine employed today, it is generally difficult to manage and/or share a resource state for operating system requirements, memory requirements, processing requirements and/or other requirements for a cloud computing environment across multiple parties due to, for example, separate and proprietary persistence mechanisms. Therefore, an improved orchestration engine is needed.